


Robin Foster Meets Meg Mucklebones

by Myst222007



Category: Legend - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bikini - Freeform, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Hag, Hags, Lesbian, Naked Women, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, Rape, Swamp Witch - Freeform, Tickle torture, Tickling, Witch - Freeform, Witches, cfnf, meg mucklebones - Freeform, naked, naked female, naked woman, nude, nude female, nude woman, swamp hag, tickle, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: A quick little tale from "TR."  I've wanted this story for a long time, where our sexy little blonde bombshell meets Meg Mucklebones, the old witch from the movie LEGEND.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Robin Foster Meets Meg Mucklebones

Sexy 18-year old little bunny Robin Foster sat contently in the passenger seat of the 1998 Nissan pick up truck, driven by her 27-year old boyfriend Jake Turner.  
It had been Jake's idea to go on a road trip to New Orleans, Louisiana. The road trip would also give them a chance to see the southern states of the good ol' US of A. As the handsome frontman for the California based indie band "Personal Fowl," Jake wanted to take a break from the music scene and spend some much needed alone time with his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend.  
"Check it out, babe. A 'General Store!' They don't have any malls or even groceries...this is all they have out here!"  
Robin looked up to see the tiny store off the gravel road. For the past hour, Jake and Robin trekked through remote highways and backroads. They had just entered into the 'city' limits of a little town called "Sunbeam," with a population of 376 according to the road sign.  
In her pink tank top and her tiny frayed daisy duke shorts, Robin had just about enough of being cooped up in the tiny little pick up truck. Sure, it was probably worse outside - it was after all, mid-July on a sweltering Louisiana day with the humidity making the temperature feel 10 degrees hotter - but Robin's legs were getting stiff from propping her bare, smooth feet up on the dashboard for the majority of the trip.  
"Ugh, I can't wait to take a shower. I can just feel the stickiness all over my skin. And my hair probably looks hideous with all this humidity!" the brat remarked.  
"I kind of like you when you're all hot, sticky, and sweaty!" Jake said with a smirk. And I kind of like seeing those sexy little toesies..."  
"You weirdo!! Stop looking at my feet!" Robin said with a smile, playfully smacking her boyfriend on the arm.  
Before Jake could respond, there was a loud 'booming' sound. Jake knew immediately that they'd blown a tire. He struggled to keep the truck from veering off the gravel road before righting and bringing the truck to a stop. "You okay, love?"  
After Robin had confirmed she was fine, Jake stepped out of the truck to examine the damage and sure enough, the passenger side front tire was flat. And sure enough, Jake realized that they didn't have a spare tire. "DAMMIT!!!" The stoner guitarist and part time male model couldn't be angrier with himself. Of all the times to forget something in a pot-induced stupor, why did it have to be the packing of a spare tire? Jake tried to get a signal on his iPhone but not surprisingly, he couldn't even get a single bar. There hadn't been a reliable phone signal for the past 3 hours to be honest.  
"Babe, I've got some bad news. We're gonna have to go on a little hike to someone's house or the nearest store to call for a tow truck."  
After slipping her bare feet into her trusty Converse Chuck Taylor's, Robin joined her boyfriend. The two models trekked along the road. Jake grabbed his gym bag which held his clothes and toiletries and his black guitar case, holding his trusty Les Paul. Robin brought her expensive $700 Ella McHugh handbag (which only held her makeup kit, some gum, and her tiny little string bikini which she brought for sunbathing). They quickly learned that "Southern Hospitality" was a bit of an exaggeration as drivers by weren't too keen on picking up two obvious out of town hitchhikers as passengers.  
Robin had an idea. "I know how to get help. Here, hon, take this." Robin handed Jake her top, her bra, and eventually her panties and daisy dukes.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Robin???!" Jake stared in wide eyed amazement at his naked bombshell girlfriend. "You're gonna get eaten alive by all the bugs in this swamp!" Jake chided his girlfriend, though he had to admit, he enjoyed looking at that sexy curvy thicc body, in its full naked splendor.  
Robin pulled out the tiny pink string bikini that was in her purse and quickly put it on. She then slipped her bare feet back into her shoes. "If this doesn't work, at least I'll die looking hot as fuck."  
To the youngsters' surprise, drivers STILL passed them up, being even more disturbed to see a young man and an almost naked girl walking along the side of the road. It seemed like the two lovers might never make it out of this godforsaken swampland.  
But fortune often strikes when you least expect it. Just as Robin's sore pedicured bare feet were about to develop their first blister in her Chuck Taylor's, a tiny Chevy pick up truck no larger than Jake's Nissan, pulled to the side of the road.  
Jake and Robin excitedly ran to the vehicle and peered into the driver's side window.  
"Ya'll look like you could use a ride!" Peering out at them was a man who appeared to be in his late 50s. He gave them a creepy grin through black stained teeth (those that were still remaining). "Name's Clyde. This is my sister Chastity!" Clyde motioned to the woman in the passenger side seat. Chastity opened the door and helped Jake and Robin load their belongings into the bed of the truck. Chastity was a tall drink of water; probably about 5 feet 11 inches if Jake were to take a guess and she looked to be in her early 50's. She sported a shaved butch hairdo, a t-shirt which showed off her tatted up, beefy arms, dirty dark green cargo pants and combat boots. In short, she looked like the stereotypical butch dyke.  
"There's only 2 seats in this truck so y'all are gonna have to ride in the back," Clyde said as he spit out some chew.  
"Not so fast, little city mouse!" Chastity grabbed Robin's little wrist. "You gunna ride in front with me!"  
"Hey, let go! I don't want to. I'm going with my boyfriend!" Robin squeaked as the bigger woman pulled her close.  
Jake made a move to separate his girlfriend from Chastity but Robin stopped him with a nod of her head, despite the look of terror in her eyes. Realizing that this might be their only chance to get help, Robin let Chastity slip an arm around her waist and lead her to the passenger seat. It could be days before another "good Samaritan" stopped to aid them. All they needed to do was get to the nearest general store, get help. If it meant putting up with this creepy hillbilly and his perverted sister, well, Robin was just going to have to take one for the team!  
"Where am I even going to sit? There's only 2 seats in this truck!" the bratty blonde babe hissed.  
"Not too quick on the uptake, are ya, lil' bunny?" Chastity mocked the little blonde, looking down on her. "Like Clyde said, there's only 2 seats but that don't mean we can't get all close and 'affectionate like!"  
The air head blonde only stared at Chastity, not fully grasping her meaning.  
This only made Chastity find Robin even more adorable. "You gunna plant them sweet little cheeks right on Mama's lap!" Chastity let out a thunderous beer fueled laugh.  
The perverted smirk that the older lady gave Robin sent a chill down her spine. Suddenly, Robin wished she hadn't decided to wear only a tiny little floss bikini!  
Before Robin could even protest any further, she felt two hands reach both sides of her waist as she was pulled directly onto Chastity's lap, with Robin's back pinned right up against Chastity's bosom so that both women were facing the same direction: forward.  
\--  
About an hour had passed and the four passengers were still driving along the deserted road. The sun had set and the warmth of the night and the humidity had only gotten worse. Robin had even managed to fall asleep on Chastity's lap for a short time, despite the big woman's arms being wrapped around Robin's waist. The windows had been rolled all the way down - no AC for these backwater bruisers - which only made the ride even more sweaty and uncomfortable.  
"Ya know, ya'll shouldn't be running around damn near nekkid like that!" Chastity said to Robin in a teasing manner. Robin couldn't see the perverted smirk on the face of the woman whose lap she was sitting on but she didn't need to. She'd had her fare share of disgusting pigs who only wanted her sensual body for their own sick purposes. "Tempting all sorts of folk with all that sexy skin, girl...you'z asking for a trouble, I reckon! Might be some old broad is gonna want to lick that nice fillet you got between yer legs, you naughty little slut!" Chastity chuckled.  
"Fuck off, lady. I'm not into women and I'm only sitting on your lap because our truck broke down and you seem to be the only people who will stop for us. And stop touching my tits. Don't think I didn't notice you 'accidentally' groping me!" Robin spat.  
"Calm down, little girl. I'm just playing wit ya. Ain't no harm meant," Chastity remarked as she lightly pinched Robin's waist with both hands, making the ticklish supermodel flinch. "I'm just saying...wandering around in the country, showing off all that baby soft skin and that cute little booty...if ol' Meg finds you, you gunna wish you was dead first."  
"Chastity! Now don't go scaring the girl with all that nonsense!" Clyde finally spoke up, finding great amusement at the conversation between the two women.  
"Who's 'Old Meg?'" Robin suddenly asked, a tiny bit of fear creeping into her voice.  
"Ain't nuthin, little girl. Don't pay no mind to what my inebriated fish luvin' sister says. Chastity always did have a knack for tall tales."  
Chastity could only laugh darkly as she buried her nose into the silky soft nape of Robin's neck.  
\--  
It was about 3:00 AM in the morning.  
As Jake sat in the back bed of the pickup truck, he started to get restless. Something wasn't right. He had smoked about 3 joints during the whole trip, and he found that his nerves were frayed.  
"God damn, I'm wired," he thought to himself. "Something isn't right. Why haven't we stopped yet? We've passed at least 2 stores already."  
Almost as if in answer to the guitar player's inner thoughts, Clyde suddenly pulled the pickup truck to the side of the road. Jake could see a hill in the distance which led into a deep forest. Near that, he could see a huge swamp.  
"Alright, kids, we're finally here!" Clyde hollered, as he stepped out of the driver's side to stretch his legs. Chastity helped Robin off of her lap, letting the bombshell step out of the vehicle and then followed suit.  
"Earl's General Store is just over yonder hill. You can call yer Triple A or yer Quadruple T or whatever the hell you need to get yer truck some help." Clyde motioned for everyone to follow him up the hill.  
Robin yelped at Chastity suddenly grabbing her ass and squeezing. "You heard my brother, little missy! Move dem sweet cheeks!"  
Jake glared at the older woman as Robin quickly ran to the side of her boyfriend.  
\--  
It was about another 40 minutes as the four companions walked through the deep forest. Robin clutched fearfully to Jake's arm, not wanting to leave his side and most of all, not wanting Chastity to touch her sexy body again. The two lovers walked about ten feet behind Clyde and Chastity, who led the couple up the hill.  
Robin realized that wearing a tiny little bikini in a southern swamp wasn't the best idea as she kept swatting away mosquitos from her sexy but salty, sweaty body. Her feet were killing her too as she privately wished she'd at least worn some kind of socks with her shoes. Even if they were 'no show' socks. Robin never wore socks with her shoes but this was different; the blisters that developed on her arches hurt and ruined the look of her perfectly pedicured feet. She would have to go to her nearest Beverly Hills salon when they got back home. If they got back home.  
"We're almost out of here, Robin," Jake said to his girlfriend in a hushed tone so Clyde and Chastity couldn't hear him. "We only have to put up with 'Otis' and 'Baby' just a little bit longer and then we'll never see them again."  
"Here we are, Ken and Barbie!" Clyde said with a boisterous laugh, as he brought them to a halt.  
"What? I don't see a damn thing except a stupid swamp! Where's the store?" Tired, sweaty, exhausted, Jake had lost all patience with these two.  
Clyde pulled out an old revolver out of his pants and pointed it right at Jake.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??? What are you doing??" Jake asked the older man.  
"You step off to the side. Now!" Clyde warned before firing a shot right at the ground before Jake's feet. Robin screamed in terror.  
"Ol' Chastity here is gonna have some fun with yer girlfriend! And when she's done, it's my turn!!!" Clyde flashed his ugly grin upon his ugly face as he laughed heartily.  
"But..but..." Jake could only stammer as Chastity walked over and pulled Robin away from her lover. Robin wouldn't let go of Jake's wrist until Chastity tickled both of Robin's underarms, forcing her to release her boyfriend's arm.  
"LET ME GO, YOU PERVERT!!!" Robin screamed as Chastity tugged her along by the wrist, with a devilish grin on her face.  
Jake could only watch helplessly as Chastity pulled Robin down to the lake. He watched in terror - with Clyde's gun still pointed on him - as Chastity threw Robin down on the grass and pounced on top of her.  
"JAKE, HELP ME!!! GET OFF OF OF ME, YOU CREEP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Robin shrieked. She tried to fight off the larger woman as she crawled on top of her but Chastity was much too strong.  
"Now don't be stubborn, ya naughtly little girl! Ol' Chastity only wants to play with that sexy lil body of yours," Chastity mocked as she ripped Robin's bikini off of her body. In an instant Robin was completely naked now as she felt Chastity yank her Converse Chucks off of her feet.  
Chastity used her body to pin Robin down flat on her back on the grass as she laid right on top of the little blonde. Chastity then held down Robin's own arms so that they were held high above her head and to the sides, as if Robin was trying to make a "V" signal. With her face right in front of Robin's she tried to kiss the gorgeous bombshell. "Come on, baby, I just want to kiss those pretty little lips." Robin kept twisting her head side to side, determined not to let the old dyke kiss her but Chastity was too good at this, almost as if she'd done this many times before! Chastity finally was able to pin her mouth right on Robin's lips as she could feel Chastity's tongue swirling all around the inside of her own mouth. Tears started to stream down Robin's face as she realized she was about to be raped by yet another evil woman. "Don't fight me, baby," Chastity cooed into Robin's ear. I'm gonna make you feel soooo good..."  
Clyde clearly enjoyed the show as evidenced by the huge erection popping out of his pants. He was sure to keep his gun trained on Jake. "Don't even think about it, hero boy. Don't try nuthin' stupid. We just want to have some fun with the blond, that's it."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! CLYDE!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" The two men suddenly turned at the sound of Chastity's scream of horror. They saw a huge shape coming out of the swamp. This huge figure stood at least 7 feet tall and it held Chastity by her throat with 2 hands before ripping Chastity's head right off of her body!  
Robin was still on her back, watching the whole unreal ordeal unfold. The naked blonde could feel droplets of blood hit her luscious body as Chastity's head was torn off. It appeared that Robin's savior was a tall, old hag with an ugly face and a long, pointed and crooked beak. The old Crone rather looked like a giant goblin queen! Robin stared up at an impossibly old woman with a greenish tinge to her skin. Slime and swamp water dripped off the old swamp witch's body and her long scraggly black hair. The old Hag also was wearing a tattered and torn sleeping gown, grayish in color. It hung limply off of her hideous disgusting body.  
Clyde fired two shots at the old Swamp Hag with no effect before turning tail and running off into the night! Jake quickly ran down to Robin, as the naked blonde quickly shot up to her feet. The old Swamp Hag backhanded Jake with her long arm, sending the pretty boy flying head first into a tree, knocking him unconscious.  
"Who be this delicious little piece of flesh??" The Old Hag looked down upon the naked blonde.  
"M-mm-my name's Robin, Ma'am. Please don't eat me....or fuck me, please..." Robin squeaked, saying the last part of that sentence in a tone barely above a whisper.  
"Why, my little one, I wouldn't dream of eating you. At least not yet. Not until I've had my fun with that soft little body of yours! Those luscious bouncy melons (the Hag proceeded to squeeze Robin's left breast), that little filet between your legs (the Hag roughly stroked Robin's pussy), those round half moons on yer backside (the Hag gently pat Robin's buns) that I just want to run my tongue all over! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!" The Swamp Hag let out a laugh that made the nude bombshell's bones shiver. "The name's Meg. Meg Mucklebones. And you, my fine little morsel, are going to be the most fun I've had in ages!"  
Meg scooped Robin up into her arms and carried the little sexpot bridal style. "Come with me, baby. I think you might be my new wife...if I don't eat you first!"  
\--  
Meg Mucklebones proceeded to carry Robin all the way to an even more secluded old shack in the woods. This appeared to be where the Swamp Hag lived while on land, when she wasn't devouring nubile young women.  
Meg carried Robin inside the small old cabin, which reeked of death. It smelled like something had died in the corner. Meg than set Robin down on her own two feet. The nude supermodel shivered as she also tried to cover her breasts with one arm and her pussy with the other hand.  
"Now don't be covering up for me, baby, that only makes old Meg want to lick those spots even more," the Swamp Hag threatened with a leering laugh.  
At that remark, Robin certainly didn't want the old Hag to lick her tits and her pussy. It was probably going to happen at some point anyway but that didn't mean Robin was going to let it happen now if she could help it!  
Robin noticed that inside of the cabin was filthy and disgusting as the outside. To her horror, she saw skinned human corpses hanging from the ceiling, next to the roaring fireplace. There were already more than enough insects to deal with...the corpses only made the situation even more disgusting as she swatted away more chiggers and mosquitos. Robin couldn't help but notice that the corpses all seemed to be female. Meg Mucklebones must really love hunting down and eating young women.  
"Why don't you have a seat on that couch, dearie? Old Meg will make you some lemonade!"  
Robin didn't want to argue with the old Witch for fear of getting raped, beaten, or eaten (probably in that order). The naked girl sat on a disgustingly filthy couch sofa which stank of vomit, urine, and was covered in dark splotches - which were probably old blood. At this point, Robin didn't care that her naked body was exposed to the disgusting couch or that she was sitting her nude ass on the sofa of a host...her only thoughts were to survive and pray that Jake would get help and rescue her.  
Meg suddenly plopped herself right beside Robin with a glass of lemonade which she handed to the grateful blond. Robin took a quick gulp and pounded down the entire glass in seconds.  
"My, my, you're a thirsty little thing, aren't you?" Meg asked the girl with a smile as she gently pat Robin's belly, causing the ticklish babe to giggle. "WHAT'S THIS? Methinks someone is a bit ticklish here!"  
"I'm not ticklish actually," Robin lied, panic rising in her throat. I just had to let out a cough because I drank too quickly!" Meg Mucklebones didn't buy Robin's tall tale for a second as she dug her fingers into Robin's belly.  
"STOP IT!!! PLEASE, DON'T TICKLE ME!!!" the little blond damsel screamed in peril, helpless to stop the Swamp Hag. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!! NOOOO!! JAKE, HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
Meg used her long fingers to squeeze Robin's waist before digging in deep into her belly region. The lesbian witch started squeezing, and massaging Robin's bare luscious tummy, causing the girl to roll over onto her side, curling up into a fetal position, to try and stop Meg's hands from kneeding her belly like break dough.  
"Oh no you don't, baby, you aren't escaping Meg Muckle bones that easily." Meg pulled Robin on to her back on the couch and and continued to squeeze and finger Robin's stomach, grabbing the soft flesh of her belly in her hands and then releasing it before squeezing a handful of her belly flesh again and again. Meg then bent down and thrust her tongue into Robin's little belly button, diving in and out, in and out, in and out, until Robin was in hysterics. As she was doing this, Meg's hands shot up to Robins' huge breasts and started to tickle Robin's nipples and the moundish areas around the nipples with her long fingernails.  
"Aaaahhh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-h-ha!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! STOP IT YOU PERVERT!!!!" Robin cried in laughter, a helpless wide smile on her pretty face as this evil old Hag was tonguing her belly button while simultaneously using both her hands to tickle both of Robin's breasts. Robin could feel Meg's right index fingers start swirling circles around Robin's left nipple, the crazy sensation making Robin squirm even harder. Just when she felt like she was going to pee herself silly on Meg's couch, Meg stopped her tickle rape and moved her face even lower than Robin's belly. Meg let out a deep, evil chuckle as she moved her long beak like nose to Robin's pussy.  
"OOOOHHHH NOOOO!!!! PLEASE NOT THERE!!!! PLEASE, MA'AM DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! I'LL BE YOUR SEX SLAVE, ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE DON'T...JAKE, HELP ME!!!!!" Robin felt Meg Mucklebones run her long tongue run from the top of Robin's little clit all the way down to her anus. The weird sensation...the feeling of having some creepy old hag lick her from her pussy to her butthole was too much as Robin squirmed from the ticklish yet sensual feeling. She bucked her hips trying to escape but there was no overpowering the strength of this Swamp Witch. Meg kept licking Robin, following the same path...from the very top of her clit all the way down to the crack between Robin's ass cheeks. Meg then kissed Robin's labia - French kissed actually - thrusting her long tongue into Robin's pussy before sticking her tongue into Robin's anus. Pulling her tongue out, Meg started swirling her tongue in circles around Robin's little anal opening, the ticklish sensation driving Robin mad. No one had every tickled Robin Foster....THERE....  
"HA-HA-HA-HA-H-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! MERCY, MA'AM!!!! PLEASE DON'T LICK ME THERE, IT'S TOO MUCH!!!!! I'M SO TICKLISH!!!!!!" Robin was helplessly pinned down on her back on the couch as Meg Mucklebones continued to swirl her long Viper like tongue all around the area between Robin's ass cheeks.  
This was an anal rape of a different kind! Robin helplessly howled in laughter as the Old Lesbian Hag licked her asshole clean. Would Robin ever escape this tickle torment?


End file.
